1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in surf fishing equipment and more particularly to a device adapted to permit a fishing rod to be maintained in a predetermined position in a supporting surface, e.g. sand on the beach, after the bait has been cast into the surf. Such devices are generally known as sand spikes or fishing rod holders, and by their use the fisherman may leave a rod unattended and fish a plurality of rods at the same time. This invention additionally relates to a new and improved fishing rod holder for holding a fishing rod in an elevated position and at a support angle which can be retained and may be varied.
2. Prior Art.
Various fishing rod holders have been used by anglers. These fishing rod holders support a rod and reel for fishing while the rod is left unattended. These holders enable the angler to simultaneously vish with a plurality of rods without the burden of constantly attending to the support of each rod and reel. Many holders have been used for this purpose such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,092,548; 2,526,981; 2,539,080; 3,115,722; 3,159,939; 3,834,057; 3,906,653 and 3,956,846.
None of the aforementioned references teach or suggest a fishing rod holder capable of retaining a specific support angle which may be varied while simultaneously enabling the support member of the fishing rod holder to quickly and freely close upon the handle of the fishing rod for example when a "strike" is obtained.